Sacrifices and Love
by Apollo Artemus
Summary: It had been a year since Just, Melanie and Lindsey all left, but for Brian, nothing seemed at ease. He was now living in the Briton estate he had bought. Now however, after all this time, someone was waiting for him. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

For this story, please note that I don't own these characters. Also, for the entire story, be aware that there will be many instances of boy-on-boy love, so do not read this if you are offended by. Thank you and Enjoy!

Sacrifices and Love

Prologue

The road was slicked with slush from the recent snowfall, as Brian drove his 1975 Camaro down Liberty Avenue; thinking about Justin and remembering the night of the bombing. He remembered how his Sunshine had smiled as he told him he loved him, a smile full of surprise and apprehension, his face covered in a mixture of soot and sweat; his golden locks sticking to his forehead, his blue eyes gazing up into his face.

As he drove, he passed the ruins of the former escape of all gay men, a heaven in a hell, a refuge from the heterosexual world outside. That all changed though after the bombing, the harsh and unaccepting world of heterosexual bigotry had destroyed almost all of his world; nearly killing his best friend, scaring him, making him worry about his true love, and losing his baby, his home away from home. It was a year after exactly, and the same time last year; four p.m., that he had been preparing for the huge party.

He exited Pittsburg, heading for the Britin Mansion he had bought for his prince and him, to live in and grow old together; but that dream had changed. Justin had gone to New York, choosing to go to press his blossoming art career into another plane, to make it become worth thousands upon thousands of dollars per painting at a gallery. Brian had visited Justin already; several times to be exact; he was just now coming home from seeing him.

He stepped out his car, taking his keys out of the ignition and stepping onto the cold snow covered driveway. Justin had been in New York now for a whole year, still working on his career, though Brian didn't know when or even if he would or could ever come back. He slowly meandered up the grand staircase, heading for the massive master bedroom, an almost exact replica to his loft, with a huge step-in shower, and a queen sized bed surrounded by frosted walls of glass only open at the corners.

He went into the bathroom, walking while stripping into his shower, dropping blue jeans and shirt along the way. He opened the door and stepped in. When he first glanced he had thought that he was alone, but to his surprise he wasn't. He looked at the beautiful young man sitting before him, golden hair now barely brushing his long gold eyelashes; his eyes a piercing blue, with a warmth of one young and still full of some innocence. Justin had decided to come down for a change, he thought, thinking on how the gas price had just skyrocketed to an ungodly amount.

"Hey," his prince stated, for it was not a question nor a hello but a statement. "I know you may be wondering what I am doing here." Brian was looking at him with disbelief as he spoke, his brown eyes strangely mixed with awe and comfort. "I ... err … decided that I couldn't stay there; New York, any longer, and …err … I decided to finish and sell early."

"Is … that possible?" Brian queried, not out of concern or wonder, but out of disbelief that Justin hadn't told him of his new plan.

"I talked to the Gallery Owner and she said that if I really wanted to I could, though she kept trying to make me stay over and over, and I would just say I had to go or else I would lose myself and my way. So I did; that's why I usually had to get to sleep quite fast after we spent time together, my whole schedule was completely full, and I needed to get more pieces done." As he spoke, he rose, exposing his pale naked body, and he raised his right hand, revealing an envelope full of checks from the looks of it.


	2. Chapter 2

For this story, please note that I don't own these characters. Also, for the entire story, be aware that there will be many instances of boy-on-boy love, so do not read this if you are offended by. Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Why? Why did you do that?" Brian asked hoping Justin's answer would be the one he was secretly hoping for.

"I wanted to come back, to live with you and love you and be loved. And I was getting tired of only seeing you every other week, due to the gas and the prices. I sold all of the art I had done so now I have nearly three million dollars in a savings account with nearly ten thousand more in this envelope," he again raised the envelope and it indeed held ten thousand dollars in checks, " and now I can do whatever I want to, which right now, all I want is to marry you." He replied with his bright, hundred watt smile shining in the low light of the bathroom. He went to the door and placed the check filled carrier onto one of the counters. He turned and came back into the tiled shower.

"After all the sacrifices we made, both you for me and me for you, be they completely unnatural or be wholesome and true, we made these and yet as always, we came through. Our lives keep going, to the beat of what we want to go, the beat we set, and we live and we learn. I learned that, however much money or fame or love I get, it can never replace the man I love, and that is why I came back." Randy finished, his speech witty and flowing, with compassion and love.

With that Brian completely got undressed, and he threw his underwear out the door and slammed it shut, his want for his fiancé apparent as he turned on the shower. He grabbed Justin, with strength and yet with a gentleness that only came with the admittance of love, and he and Justin kissed, a passionate kiss which started as a gentle roar, like waves of a calm sea that turned into a typhoon of emotion and lust, like that of a storm hurtling over the ocean.

Justin seemed to lose himself in that first kiss, with wave after wave of love mixed with lust. _Brian seems to really and truly love me_ he thought as his passion was starting to over run all other thoughts. Justin could only think _More, I want more_ as Brian turned him around. His pain was short and only temporary as Brian lost himself in Justin. The hot water was raining down on them, as Brian and Justin fucked.

Hours seemed to pass as they stood under the torrent of heat and steam. The glass walls fogging and becoming opaque, only to be smeared with the couple's bodies. Justin moaned and moaned, and in the quiet house it echoed and echoed into oblivion. Finally, nearly eleven at night out of exhaustion, and pleasure Justin felt his climax rising and he screamed and let himself finally fully and completely lose control of his body. With that Brian too let go of this coil of lust, releasing his orgasm and feeling the grogginess starting to replace the lust and passion.

Brian reached to the soap dish and grabbed the cooling liquid and poured some over himself and over his now crashing lover; lathering both himself and Justin. When he finally spoke, his voice was nigh impossible to hear, raspy and deep, his body shaking out of exhaustion and the endorphins having finally kicked in.

"So," he breathed, "when do you want to finally marry me? What do you want the big day to be?" His breathing was starting to finally relax, his body only shaking every now and then.

Justin was in the same position as his soon to be husband, his breathing only slightly haggard, when he finally spoke. "I don't know yet. I don't think I can think about it right now, I just want to savor this moment. Can I just do that?"

"You do whatever you want to do, Sunshine. I was just wanting to see if you had thought of anything."

"Brian, shut up" Justin said as he turned to face him and kissed him. After they had finally cleaned up, Justin and Brian retired to the bed, choosing not get any clothes on, simply drying off and laying down, the purple Egyptian cotton sheets soft, warm and welcoming. When Justin had merely rest his wet golden haired head on one of the cashmere soft pillows, and he fell fast asleep. And with that, Brian held him, wrapping his arm round Justin's slim waist and as he did so he too fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

That morning Justin awoke to an empty bed. _Typical_ he thought, but just then Brian came through the door with a tray piled high with eggs and pancakes, a mug of coffee in his hand. He tried to hide his surprise, but it was too late, Brian had already noticed.

"My love, get your mouth off the floor, I just cleaned it." His sarcasm though was still unchanged, with a sharpness and tack of a newly bought knife. He brought the tray to rest on Justin's lap, reaching to his neck and wrapping a soft cloth napkin around his jugular.

"I didn't know you could cook," Justin slyly retorted, to which Brian simply shrugged nonchalantly. He was a little on edge, and he watched Justin as if to watch paint dry. As Justin took the first bite of pancake, he bit his lip and his eyebrows formed a frown. Justin took note of this and chewed slowly. When he had finally swallowed the chunk, he looked at Brian, whose emotions of anxiety were apparent on his face.

"It's great!" he exclaimed, to Brian's apparent satisfaction. Brian leaned towards Justin and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Errmm, Brian? I thought about what you had asked me last night about the date for the wedding. I think I found it." Brian's expression changed in an instant, turning from soft and gentle to excited and jovial, his eyes glittering with hope.

"I think that since my birthday is coming up, maybe we could get it done then. You know, kill two birds with one stone. Please???" Justin begged, though he need not have to, for Brian had already started planning compulsively in his mind.

"Definitely, I think that's great! So where do you want to get the moment and our lives are sealed together for all eternity? The church, Liberty Ave., Debbie's?" he had added the diner because he knew Deb would enjoy seeing both her boys, both who she had cared for in troubled times before, tie the knot.

"Actually I think Deb would love for us to get married in her place, can you imagine, the look on her face when she sees me!!" he shouted with laughter.

"What do you mean 'when she sees' you? Did you not go see anyone before you got here?"

"No, I only saw Ben and he promised not to tell anyone, I made him swear not to tell Mikey, you know how hard it is for him to tell a secret!!!" with that they both started giggling uncontrollably, knowing full well Michael's inability to keep a secret safe.


	3. Chapter 3

For this story, please note that I don't own these characters. Also, for the entire story, be aware that there will be many instances of boy-on-boy love, so do not read this if you are offended by. Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Justin then finished the breakfast that could kill a horse, and got dressed to Brian' utter disappointment. As he rose out of the bed, the new sunlight hit his body, glorifying it and making him radiant. His nakedness had only become more beautiful, making any known blemish seem to disappear and making him look perfect, like the angel Brian saw him as. He gabbed his whitey-tighties and his jeans and started to make himself presentable to all of their friends, though Mel and Linz had already gone to Canada and weren't there.

Brian silently stalked over to his lover from behind and hugged him. Justin only smiled and held him in return, reaching his left hand up and holding Brian's neck as the held each other, the sunlight glowing around them, dust particles floating up and down. Justin released Brian and went to grab a shirt. When he came back he had a brilliant green shirt on, with a black sweater hoody on, both softer than silk and as Brian went and held him, he could feel the fabric sliding against the skin of his face, the velvetiness of the sweater making him lose himself, and that's what he wanted to as he held him.

Justin took Brian's hand and they walked out of the room, leaving the sun-bathed room with it's giant bed and custom oak dressers, stained with age and with knots form the original tree itself. They meandered down the staircase, Britin's cedar walls shimmering in the morning light. When they reached the foot of the stairs, Brian looked down at his love, wishing that this moment would never end, sunlight descending down on his hair, making the goldenness of it more dramatic, and creating a very halo around his head.

"So where do you wanted to go first? Deb's? Mr. And Mrs. Bruckner's? Emmett's oh wait, Miss Honeycutt lives with Deb!?" Brian mused, understanding that none of them had actually seen Justin since he had left.

Justin looked at him, deep in thought, before answering. "It think that I would rather go to Ben and Mikey's first, just to make sure that Mikey knows." He said slowly waiting to see Brian's reaction.

"Alrighty, let's go" he replied not even missing a beat.

Justin and Brian then stepped out into the blinding, snow covered world, escaping the warmth of the house. Brian ran over to the Camaro and started up the car in haste, wanting nothing more than to get back into the warmth. Justin only ran after him, wanting to have the same warmth.

They drove down the driveway and without thinking Justin grabbed Brian's free hand, and as he grabbed it he felt as though Brian would smack it away. Brian, to Justin's immense surprise, squeezed. Brian had really changed, he no longer felt embarrassed or that his status as the most promiscuous and hottest guy in Pittsburgh was being threatened, that he would not get five hot guys into his bed in quick succession and enjoy being the best fucker on the planet.

When they finally reached the city limits, they had not only held hands, but were nearly completely arm-in-arm. They didn't need to speak, they had no need to actually look at the other, and they knew that they loved each other and that they wanted to be together.

When the car finally stopped, Brian turned the off the ignition but the heat stayed within inside of the car. Brian and Justin looked out of the car, and saw the blinds in the windows still closed, when the door opened, and to their shock, Hunter walked out, and took no notice of them. When he finally looked up he saw the familiar car, with the sexy brown haired man, with a yellow haired young thing in the seat that he wanted to be in.

He waved at them and put his finger up to his lips, showing that he knew not to tell mommy and daddy. Hunter then proceeded to walk on down the sidewalk, paying no heed to the two men waiting wanting to savor the warmth in the car. His backpack was chop-full of binders and notebooks, the edges fraying in such a way that it was not noticeable. Justin, when Hunter had disappeared from view, unlocked his door and stepped out into the cold, January weather, and snow crunching under his feet as he placed his foot on the black and white asphalt.

Brian reluctantly did the same, following Justin up the steps and onto the patio. The three chairs sat there, covered in powder, wanting to be sat in, but no one would. Justin rang the doorbell, the resounding noise reverberating throughout the house. They heard footsteps running to the door, and unlocking the deadbolt and the locks. The door gave a great report as it opened and there stood a man with black hair and a blood red t-shirt on. His eyes were blood shot, probably from getting fucked the night before by his life partner.

"Justin," smiled Michael, his surprise and pleasure quite evident. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in New York?"

"I was," replied Justin with a jovial smile, "But I decided to sell everything and come back, I wanted to come back and settle down with the man I love." He said and with that he rushed over to Mikey and gave him a bear hug, having not seen him in almost a year.

Brian just stood, laughing at his soon to be partner's antics as he hugged his best friend. Michael was nearly falling over when Ben walked out from the kitchen. "Can we please come into the house, it's freezing out here," he suggested. "Hi Justin."

"Hey Ben. How is everything going?" Justin replied with out letting go of Michael. Finally he released him and they walked into the town house. The scent of cinnamon pancakes wafted through the room.

They came into the kitchen and saw the table set for four already, Ben must have heard Justin literally glomp his partner and had set everything up. As they sat down at the rough, oak table, Ben brought out a plate piled high with perfectly round and brown pancakes, their tops covered in white melting butter. He served Justin and Brian first seeing as they had just come in from almost twenty-degree weather.

Justin poured the golden-brown maple syrup on his pancakes, the light shimmering and shaking as it flowed, nearly drowning them. He was one to love the sweetness of pancakes. Brian watched with much amusement as Justin, just like a child, drizzled syrup on until Ben told him he needed to save some for the rest of them, much to Justin's immense disappointment.

"So," Michael started, as he poured some syrup on his pancakes, "why are you back in Pittsburgh? I thought you were in New York?"

Justin only looked at Brian with a hidden smile and winked and turned to Michael trying to chew his food, though he was already quite full. "I came back, because I couldn't stand the big city anymore and I wanted to come so I could finally marry Brian. I just sold all of my art and hitched a plane ride and here I am."

With that Justin leaned over towards Brian and kissed him, and Brian made no move of displeasure but instead kissed Justin back even more fiercely than he ever had. They looked back at the Zen couple and saw their surprise, Mikey was looking at the two with total and utter shock at the fact that they were going to go through with the wedding and that Justin had actually come back.

"So," Ben started, "when is the big day going to be?"

"Justin's birthday." Brian replied with no inhibitions. "That's what he wanted and that's what he'll get."

Justin only smiled, his pleasure quite apparent, for he was finally going to have someone who was happy with what he wanted and he was happy with that. Brian had at first wanted to be someone he wasn't, but now Brian was being the Brian he loved, sharp, witty and uninhibited.

"Well, we are actually late," Brian spoke. "We have to go see a woman about renting a diner for a wedding!" he looked at Michael and saw the look in his eyes, knowing full well that he knew where they were going. With that, Justin and Brian rose, getting their jackets back on, they gave the two men hugs and a peck on the cheek and left.

"I can't believe we just subtly did that!" Justin exclaimed when they reentered the car. He laughed, Brian looking at him with pleasure, remembering the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

For this story, please note that I don't own these characters. Also, for the entire story, be aware that there will be many instances of boy-on-boy love, so do not read this if you are offended by. Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter Three

_He had pressed himself into him, as Justin moaned, not in pain but in pleasure, their hot bodies pressing back to stomach, he dug and dug pressing harder and harder. Justin had grown accustomed to the hardness and the strength, and he Brian knew that was what he liked. The hot shower had poured over them, their moving bodies, up, down, and up, motion. They had had to move to the other side of the shower almost three times before Justin had started to release, with that Brian had picked up the pace, finally letting himself finally become released. Justin screamed, Brian wailed as they reached their climax._

Without even thinking Brian had grabbed Justin, taking his hand and moving with stealth and rapidness. His mouth crushed upon Justin's, tongue digging for unknown treasure. Justin did nothing; he returned the favor, digging harder and faster. Justin finally came to his senses, and pulled away to Brian's displeasure.

He looked at his fiancé, his now hapless lover, knowing full well what he had been thinking of, about last night. Justin only peered into Brian's deep brown eyes, wanting to remind him that they were on their way to do many things. With that, Brian turned the ignition and the car roared to life again. They drove down Liberty Avenue heading straight for Deb's place.

When they finally reached the blatant PFLAG home they stepped out of the car. Justin looked to his right and saw that there, across the street was a silver Hummer, with tinted windows. Justin peered into the darkness seeing nothing and finally finding no one in the dark truck. With that he walked towards the front door, where Brian was standing waiting for him to get up the steps.

They rang the doorbell and waited. Emmett Honeycutt burst open the wooden door, a single towel wrapped around his waist, his slim frame barely holding up the towel. "What?!" he exclaimed before seeing that Justin was standing before him. He looked around and ushered them in, trying to keep the towel from slipping and revealing all of his anatomy.

"Em?" a deep and yet dulcet voice called from above. "Who is it? Don't tell me it's those fuckers , the paparazzi?"

"Em' is that a Drew Boyd I hear?" Justin prodded with sarcasm.

"Yes," he merely replied, "it is. He has finally turned twenty-one, according to gayness. He made sure to contact me." Emmett smiled his joy blatant even to himself. Drew then jumped down the stairs, his muscular, beefy body the first sight for all to see, his handsome chiseled face beautiful beyond compare; well to Emmett at least.

"Oh," was the first word that escaped his lips when he got completely down the steps, the coral colored towel wrapped around his abdomen, all chiseled like the rest of his god-like body. "I didn't realize that you two were here, I just thought that it was paparazzi or some fans who want to now fuck me." His explanation was short and to the point, and also harsh.

"Yes, well, we came here to see the Dame of the House, the mistress of he castle, not the Lady." Brian uttered, his little pun on Emmett was well received, and Emmett answered with his fabulous style and wit.

"Well the madam of the house is presently out, she and Horvath are actually at his place doing only god knows what, which I'd rather not know thank you very much, you might as well make yourselves at home, and by the way, why are you back Justin?" He asked incredulously.

"I just couldn't stand the fucking massiveness of the Big Apple and I wanted to get back to where I truly belonged." Justin answered, not even batting an eyelash.

Drew looked down at Justin and looked to Brian, his green-brown eyes unreadable to anyone. He smiled at them both though and took Brian's hand shook, to which Brian looked at him nonchalantly. They looked at each other for a long time until their lovers entered the scene.

"So, do you still want those Chinese flowers for the wedding, I had to get rid of the first batch because they died and all that jazz." Emmett spoke to Justin, wanting to see what the soon Mrs. Taylor-Kinney wanted in his wedding.

"Of course, that's all I really mainly wanted. But what I gave you a year ago is still what I want." Justin answered his golden hair shimmering the warm light of the Victorian home that was owned by Debbie.

"Is that all right with you? Brian? Brian?" Emmett kept saying, yet he was not paying any attention, his fingers were starting to turn a pale blue, due to Drew nearly crushing them with his own. "Drew, let go of Brian, even though he isn't one the nicest people on the planet he is still my friend, and he helped me with a lot of problems since I got here." He said in defense of Brian.

"Well then, I see you are a nice guy after all, helping my Emmett through a lot of problems." Drew said, not even hiding the venom in his voice, he had never liked him after Justin left, he thought that Brian made him and that Brian didn't want to go through with the whole marriage thing after all.  
"Drew, can I talk to you, privately?" Emmett finally said after a moments pause.

"Yeah" he replied, and they walked out of the room into the laundry closet. "What the hell was that about, huh?" Emmett silently scolded. "Why did you do that?"

"Ever since Justin left he hasn't even looked as though he cared. Why should I believe that they really want to get married, especially him?" Drew whispered, his voice straining, trying not to yell.

"Trust me, Brian hasn't been the same guy after Justin left, he means everything to him. The only reason you didn't see was because you don't look in the right places. He's more complex than you think, he's, in openness, in his forties, while you on the other hand are still fairly young, only in your thirties." Emmett said, care and heat in his tone.

"He has had a really hard life and he hasn't been able to do the things he's done for Justin in his entire life. Just cut him some slack, he knows what he's doing, and it was actually Justin's choice to go to N.Y.C. and his alone." He finished.

"Alright, but he even thinks about throwing a punch at me, he should know that I can take him on." Drew threatened.

"Well, let's just say the only person you're going to be taking on is me and not in that way. Now if we get them out of here pretty fast, we can get back to where we were."

They walked out of the room, and saw that Justin and Brian had already seated themselves on the couch, Justin's head in the hollow of Brian neck, Brian resting his head on his Sunshine's. They looked up without moving and Drew, amazed at the change in Brian, only smiled.

"Sorry about that, how's the hand?" He cautiously started.

"It'll be alright." Brian answered, no emotion revealing upon his face. He simply looked to Justin who merely frowned and looked up at Drew.

"So, Drew, I hear you've turned twenty-one? Congrats, now you are officially allowed hard liquor." Justin joked, to which Drew laughed.

Just then, a woman, with hair redder than her face, barged in, laughing at the top of her lungs. Emmett and Drew looked at each other and ran up the stairs, probably wanting to be out of the room when she entered and not seeing the manhood of the two. She stepped into the now very warm house and saw and familiar head of Blonde hair.

"Sunshine?!" Came her elated and hoarse voice though the archway. "What the hell are you doing here?" she meant no cruel intent in the comment, she seemed more surprised at his sitting on her sofa when she thought him to be in New York.

"Must I again recall the events that have transpired?" He pouted to Brian in hushed tones, trying to make sure Deb didn't hear. Brian only nodded the affirmative and Justin began to recount the reason he had come back. Deb was in total silence, for once in her entire life as Justin explained. When his tale was complete, she walked forward, and took him into her arms, and hugged him tighter than ever before.

"I missed you Sunshine" Deb whispered into his ear. She had started to cry, her salty pearls falling onto his seemingly brand new wool coat.

"I missed you too," he replied, and then they broke their embrace and faced each other, Deb smoothed out a stray hair covering his eyes and they kissed the others cheek.

"Actually, Deb," Brian interjected, "we were wondering if we could use the diner for a wedding? Our Wedding." Debbie looked at Brian and her mouth dropped. She was unable to speak and all she could do was look at her adoptive son.

When she finally was able to regain speech she stuttered as she spoke, "Ermm … I … of course, … Brian , of Course you can use the diner for the wedding. I am just so … happy that you will be finally tying the knot. You are going to be tying the knot this time right, it's not going to be like last time?"

"Yes," Justin answered, "We are going to be tying the knot, for real this time. And we couldn't be happier."

"Yep, we got through the whole, "I want to make you happy and not myself" and the whole, "I am not sure I want to do this if your not happy" fiascos. I for one am happy that I am making the love of my life happy and that is all I want." Brian stated, his conviction more strong than ever before and he knew that all he had said was true, for once in his entire life it was.

Debbie looked at this changed Brian, having never seen this side of him in his life, always having a new man in his bed every other night and never wanting to settle down with a husband and possibly a kid, now as she looked she saw that his true intentions were clear; he had finally accepted the fact that he truly loved Justin and now he was not afraid of it.

"Well, what can I getcha? Cosmo, beer, Ice Cream?" When she said Cosmo, she nearly blew Justin's ears out making sure to make Emmett come down here and face up to the fuck fest that he had been trying to be in with Drew. There were loud footsteps, thunderous in reverberations and the pounding of feet on stairs as the two lover rushed down.

"Did I hear someone say Cosmo?! Where?" Emmett screamed with delight at thinking of his favorite drink, though in his and Drew's haste to come down stairs they had unfortunately forgotten their towels, revealing both of their manhood. In surprise to the sudden draft, Emmett looked down and creamed, running back up the stairs, in terror at having company see what he hid in his drawers. Drew on the other hand simply stood there watching Justin and Brian and Deb, watching their reactions.

Justin looked at Brian and then back, noticing the desire welling up both inside himself and in his love. Debbie on the other hand simply looked at it and moved into the kitchen fixing up some cold, hard liquor drinks for the boys. Emmett stormed back down and saw Drew not even flinching as the blond and brunette men sat there looking at him and his Herculean physique.

He looked at them and yelled, "Hey," he called to the now dreaming men, "he's mine, and anyways, you two are about to get hitched so no looking, especially him actually!" Justin and Brian looked at each other and started laughing, for hearing Emmett say that it brought them back down from Naked Drew Boyd Land.


End file.
